Mark Mowers
| birth_place = Decatur, GA, USA | career_start = 1998 | career_end = 2011 | draft = Undrafted }} Mark Mowers (born February 16, 1974) is a professional ice hockey forward who last played for the Fribourg-Gotteron in the Swiss National League A during the 2010-11 season. He had previously played in the National Hockey League with the Nashville Predators, Detroit Red Wings, Boston Bruins, and Anaheim Ducks. Playing career Undrafted, Mowers played collegiate hockey at the University of New Hampshire. Mark played high school hockey in Whitestown, NY, graduating from Whitesboro High School. After his senior year, in which he was named to the East First All-American Team, Mowers was signed as a free agent by the Nashville Predators on August 1, 1998. Mowers made his NHL debut in the 1998–99 season, his first pro season, with the Predators. Mowers played in 30 games with the Preds and spilt the season with affiliate, the Milwaukee Admirals. Mark spent the next three seasons with the Predators unable to secure a regular first team spot. On August 6, 2002, Mowers signed a contract with the Detroit Red Wings. Mowers was assigned to affiliate, the Grand Rapids Griffins for the 2002–03 season and scored 81 points in 78 games, to earn a spot in the AHL All-Star Second Team. In the following 2003–04 season, Mowers started to year with the Griffins before he was recalled by the Red Wings on November 19, 2003. Mowers impressed in a checking line role and established a regular place in the team. Mowers suffered a foot injury towards to the end of the season and missed the playoffs. During the 2004 NHL Lockout, Mowers went abroad to play with the Malmo Redhawks of the SEL and Swiss team Fribourg-Gotteron. Mowers returned to the Red Wings upon the 2005–06 season and was used as a reserve forward, playing in 46 games. On July 6, 2006, Mowers signed a two-year contract with the Boston Bruins, following former Red Wings head coach Dave Lewis. Mowers played in a career high 78 games in the 2006–07 season and posted 17 points. Prior to the 2007–08 season, on September 24, 2007, Mowers was traded by the Bruins to the Anaheim Ducks for Brett Skinner and Nathan Saunders. Mark played sparingly in only 17 games with the Ducks and accepted a loan to SC Bern of the NLA for the remainder of the season on November 30, 2007. Mowers returned to his former Swiss team, Fribourg-Gotteron, for the 2008–09 season. Awards and achievements *1994–95 HE Rookie of the Year *1994–95 HE All-Rookie Team *1997–98 NCAA East First All-American Team *1998–99 IHL Ken McKenzie Trophy *2002–03 AHL All-Star Second Team Career statistics Personal He is married to former UNH gymnast Jana (Reardon) Mowers. References External links * * Category:Born in 1974 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Dubuque Fighting Saints alumni Category:Malmö Redhawks players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Milwaukee Admirals (IHL) players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:HC Fribourg-Gottéron players Category:New Hampshire Wildcats players